


日光渐逝

by AshleyHChan



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 我对历史一无所知, 钢琴play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: “他们在等你，”莫扎特说，他笑起来，嘴唇贴着萨列里的，“大师，音乐会要开始了。”





	日光渐逝

秋天的维也纳很冷。

萨列里想要找多一件风衣好让自己暖和起来，因为他身上只是穿着黑色的丝绒马甲和白色的衬衣，远远不能抵挡这些干燥的冰冷。外面的风并不大，秋日温和的太阳顺着并不宽阔的窗户斜斜地照进来，挂在黑色的钢琴上面。他的手指刚好藏在黑暗里，断断续地敲着音符和音节。他早上的时候刚结束了一场排练，那些乐师们神色疲惫，他不得不为今天晚上的舞会担忧。

他扶着额头尝试从记忆中搜寻着某些熟悉的旋律，把内化的音乐知识完全掏出来反馈到新的乐谱上。各种乐器的搭配，节拍和旋律又该如何协调。萨列里痛苦地呻吟了一声，这一切的困难让他想起了莫扎特，那个看似在玩弄音符的人，太出色，太优秀，太过光彩照人。

他放任自己沉溺在那个人的音乐里，那些是白日里翻滚的云，是夜空闪烁的星，是河中的水，是灌木上的花，是华彩，是美的本身。他捏紧拳头，砸到了黑白琴键上面。晃荡一声，内腔发出巨大的震动。音乐如滚雷而至，而莫扎特的轻盈的脚步也带着金红色的落叶来到他的房间。

“萨列里。“年轻的音乐家喊着他的名字，踩着高跟鞋走到钢琴的旁边。他弯腰，他趴在钢琴之上，枕着左手，脚尖点着地板，手指落在几个琴键上面，指甲轻轻划过，没有声音。他像猫儿一样窝在钢琴上面休息，这一架三角钢琴似乎成为了他的所有物。

涂着漆的木料在光线下反着光。阳光带上了维也纳的金色，入侵的面积越来越大，然而却夹杂着一丝夜晚的凉意。

“噢，沃尔夫冈，有失远迎。”萨列里咬牙切齿。他看着他个人灵活的手指，又看着那个人带着笑容的眼睛，“你要来教训我吗？”

莫扎特伸出右手弹了两节，黑色和白色的琴键来回跳动，成为他手指旁边飞转的蝴蝶。

“你在侮辱我，莫扎特先生。”萨列里眯起眼睛。

“你不应该生气，先生，”莫扎特说道，然后那几根手指顺着萨列里的手背爬上了他的身体，拇指擦过他的胡须，食指捧着他的下颚，“音乐会知道的。”

鸟儿不会在这个时候歌唱，因为人们都在午睡。

莫扎特向前跨了一步——他亲吻了萨列里的下巴和嘴唇，一个又一个湿润的亲吻。有些硬的胡须碰到莫扎特干净的脸，刮着他的舌头，边缘不再整齐锋利。萨列里瞪大了自己的眼睛。他看不清楚对方，只能透过对方有些凌乱的褐色发丝盯着窗外的景色。墙外是铺满落叶的街道，是皇宫贵族牵着手撑着雨伞走过的石板路，那些高大的杏树映衬着雪白的勾勒着金边的高大柱子。他的情绪慌乱而不知所措，因为无法思考而让那些断断续续的美丽景象模糊了他的真正目及的东西。这是疯狂，这是无法理解的恐惧，他的选择是恼怒和气愤。萨列里推开了莫扎特，用手背擦干净自己的下颚，皱着眉低头看着那个狂妄的人：“你疯了，沃尔夫冈。”

莫扎特没有否认但也没有点头。他靠在钢琴上，膝盖顶住了萨列里坐着的琴椅，这样他不得不向后仰好让自己可以站稳一些。萨列里站了起来，琴椅被向后推开，发出咿呀声响。莫扎特纤细的小腿和他的碰到了一起。他低头深深地吸了一口气，看到了对方有些起毛球的裤袜和磨出褶皱的高跟皮鞋，这一切有些破败的东西不应该装点在他身上——应该是精致的香粉和华丽的皮鞋，鞋跟是带着雕花的，它的形状是柔和而奇异的。然后他抬起了头，发现莫扎特依旧在看着他。

那些莫名的怒火再次将他点燃，萨列里低吼一声，咬住了莫扎特的嘴唇。

席卷而来的秋风从底部翻起厚重的落叶，发出飒飒声响，带着灰尘的空气与落叶共舞。莫扎特逐渐靠上钢琴，琴键因为人体的重量而开始鸣响。他笑了，双手抓住萨列里的腰。那件黑色马甲的质感细滑，莫扎特张开自己的五指深入抚摸这些短小的丝绒毛发，直至按住对方的背部以加深这个亲吻。

他们从来不用担心对方的技巧，因为都是如唐璜一样多情的男人，指尖流转都是女人的气味，掌心里扫过无数娇媚的胸脯和腰肢。那些抹着白粉的脸，握着羽毛蕾丝扇子的手和雪白的大腿。萨列里的舌头和莫扎特的纠缠着，一来一回如探戈也如华尔兹，是交锋也是华丽的旋转。他捧住了他的臀部，莫扎特便顺势的将脚撑到那张笨重的琴椅上。他整个人躺在琴键上，更多的音乐随着他身体的摆动流泻，不成节奏，没有音调。这座三角钢琴依旧尽职尽责的扮演着自己的角色——它在音乐家们的身体下发出声音。

莫扎特咬着萨列里的上唇，言辞尖锐官场得意的人的嘴巴在此刻不能发出一丝声响。莫扎特为此感到满足而欣喜。他知道对方青睐他，不仅仅是才华——没有人不青睐他的才华。所以当他松开对方的时候，萨列里痛苦地咬着自己的下唇试图掩饰想要更多的欲望。然而莫扎特猜得出来，他拉着萨列里的手，关上钢琴的顶盖，然后跳了上去。

这是一架宽大的三角钢琴，皇室御用，精致而美丽。质地柔软的木材和美妙的震动空间，所有的零件都是由人手打磨，那些雕花和金漆图案都是细致的，被仔细刻画的。黑色长发的音乐家有些心疼，但却无法拒绝对方的盛意。他跟着莫扎特爬了上去，跪在了莫扎特的腰的两侧，伸出手将对方额前的卷发拨开。他看到了那人额头上铺着细密的汗水，眼睛里却闪着光，是情欲，是欣喜，是意料之外。

萨列里低下头亲吻他，莫扎特则伸出手开始解开他的马甲和衬衫。什么都不用脱下，仅仅是解开就好。莫扎特冰凉的手掌贴在他的身体上，刺入骨髓般的冷，远比这秋天来得猛烈。布满茧子的手抚过他的乳尖，顺着胸骨抚摸着他的肚子，掐着他的肉。萨列里低声呻吟，他试图将它们咽下却无济于事。莫扎特用双手折磨着他。他并不强壮，甚至有些瘦削，肚子上积了一层薄薄的脂肪，可以被很好地隐藏在高腰的紧身裤中。

只有衣服被拆解的声音，莫扎特的手在他身体上游窜，撩过他的腰，抚摸他的背部，穿过他的脖颈，最后让他头发上的丝带散落。头发越过耳朵落在萨列里的脸庞，自然的光穿过发与发之间的缝隙，这些细丝变成了褐色变成了橘色。冰冷的手贴上他的脸颊，将他的头发别在耳后，而有一部分还是任性的往下掉落。莫扎特亲吻着那条深紫色的发带，上面铺满了玫瑰的暗纹，是萨列里的钟爱。

萨列里疯狂地呼吸着，害怕自己死在莫扎特的撩拨之中——是巫术，让手充满魔力，不局限于音乐。

他的裤子被解开，莫扎特用双手抚慰他。萨列里最害怕的一幕在他面前发生了。他的身体颤抖，瞳孔震动，莫扎特亲吻着他的眼角，吻干他的泪水。他闭上眼睛以判断这一切的虚实，然而他感受到了压力和痛楚，源于他的下体和心脏。

“沃尔夫冈。”萨列里喊着莫扎特的名字。他总不喜欢叫这个孩子般的人莫扎特，因为他是如此特殊而不应该带上父亲的影子。莫扎特咬着他的耳朵回应他，手上的动作依旧缓慢。这是在弹钢琴吗？不是的，因为钢琴的每一声敲击都有声音，然而萨列里没有主调也没有和弦，他只有喑哑的嗓子和不敢吐露的呻吟，更似黑管，更似提琴，吹动，拉动，缓慢而悠长。这个午后太长了，但他还没有写出任何一个小节。

“请您肯定自己的才华，萨列里。”莫扎特握住他的发带，用它擦过他的阴茎和大腿内侧。柔软的丝带带起皮肤一片瘙痒和刺激，萨列里弯下腰——他的膝盖无法承受他自己。莫扎特的赞扬如同绵绵的爱语，这不是我爱你的浅薄，不是承诺，是一句来自天神的肯定。

凡人的才华，上帝的认可。

音乐家通过钢琴的反光面看到自己的脸，那是一张被摧毁的脸。头发散乱，胡子湿润，嘴唇红肿，脖颈斑驳。疲倦的下午，疯狂的性事，让人醉心的动情，他放任自己沉迷，这总比在愤怒中好得多。

这是沃尔夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特。

双手再一次的撸动，拇指压着血管，顶着沟壑。萨列里仰起头闭起眼睛，享受一次难得的高潮。他射在莫扎特的胸口上，流到他的衣服内侧——这是晚上指挥用的衣服。阳光在他的侧脸，头发倾泻而下。

莫扎特再次亲吻他。光在离去。

他们离开了那架钢琴。莫扎特双手抓住他的腰，将他按到阳光无法照到的那一面墙上。萨列里颤抖着双腿靠在莫扎特的手上。他背倚着墙壁，微微抬起头来看着远处那盏还沐浴在阳光里的红色蜡烛。张开自己的嘴巴，他知道莫扎特在吻他，手指按着他的颧骨，划过他的太阳穴和耳廓，夹住他的下颚，扫过他披下来的头发，跟着手指的是嘴唇，干燥的温热的。萨列里记忆着这一切，他在内心点着节拍，只有这样他才能记住这些。

噢，莫扎特，他的缪斯。

“不，萨列里，”莫扎特用食指擦着他的眼睛，另外一只手则顺着脊柱一直往下试探，“请不要为我而哭泣。”

萨列里的喉咙仿佛哑了，他说不出一句话，只能咽下自己的焦躁而悲伤的呻吟，任由莫扎特的动作。

他想念着一切。莫扎特总是看不见他的，在大厅里，在乐队里，谁又可以看到一个叫萨列里的平凡人呢？他可是天上的精灵，躺在人间的阴沟里审视着满天繁星，他的双手在琴键上谱写星星运动的轨迹，灵动而跳跃，自然而清新。萨列里不得不爱上这一切，莫扎特用音乐撩拨他生命的这个事实。他的学生偶尔问他和莫扎特是否熟悉，他只是摇了摇头，躲开这个问题并说到你不该在这里弹这个音符，你需要用这里去感受它——他指了指自己的心脏。

莫扎特的手指在他的入口处勾画，萨列里让自己趴在对方的胸口上。在莫扎特的询问后，他发出一声闷哼以示答应，然后他感受到细长的手指刺入他的身体，先是生涩的，然后是熟悉的。萨列里压着自己的腰试图让对方更加深入，他的手抓着墙壁，刮着并不光滑的灰色墙面，而莫扎特掌握着他。

随后是第二根手指和第三根手指，感受它们在里面弯曲和深入。萨列里呻吟着，呼喊着对方的名字，而莫扎特吻着他的脖颈回应着他的动作和声音。但是他们并不协调，萨列里掌握不了莫扎特的节奏，他跟不上，他痛苦并焦灼着。

他可以变成任何一样乐器，但是事与愿违。

萨列里抓住莫扎特放在他腰上的手：“进来，我准备好了。我请求您。“他的双眼几乎溢满了泪水，不知道是因为什么原因——莫扎特从来都没有离他这么近，触碰他的身体，直击他的灵魂。噢，不是的，他们在音乐里早就相逢了吧。

“我不想伤害你。”优雅的音乐家说道。

“你已经这样做了。”萨列里低下，他咬着下唇想掩盖自己的憔悴和眼泪。他听见远处的乐声了，是哪一位宫廷乐师在演奏莫扎特先生的乐曲呢？当对方刺入他的身体的时候他只感到了痛楚，他急促地呼吸着接受这一切，放松着自己也绷紧着自己。他的背，他的大腿紧紧地贴在墙上，衣服刮着墙壁也刮着他的皮肉，在体内的阴茎也刮着他的灵魂与血肉。但是他可以感受到，莫扎特就在他的身体里，在他的血液里，在他每一场弹奏和演出里。

他一味地迎合对方的节奏，但是他永远跟不上，只能发出破碎的闷哼和断裂的呻吟。他咬破了自己的嘴唇，吻着莫扎特的发顶，金色的带着阳光气味的头发。他到底是什么，是太阳，是月亮也是星星，是他的梦魇和他的旗帜。萨列里咬着对方的肩膀再次射了出来，没有触碰。他吸入冰凉的空气，好让自己的头脑清醒，但是身前的人没有放过他。莫扎特捞起他的右腿狠狠地操进他的身体里面，撕裂再次席卷而来，他吻着他的下颚，拉扯着他喉结上的软肉。萨列里熟悉这股痛楚，莫扎特赐予他的，精神上，身体上，从来都是痛苦。一下又一下，听见囊袋拍打他的皮肤的声音，潮湿的声音。阳光已经离开了那根蜡烛，而房间彻底的暗了下来。钢琴在夜色中泛着奇异的光，一切都撒上月亮的银粉。

莫扎特最后射在他的体内，微凉的，顺着抽出的动作落在他的大腿，最后停在裤子的边缘。他们亲吻，萨列里张开自己嘴唇让舌头和对方的舞蹈。牙齿作为刀刃，划破唇舌，让血液的甜腥溢满口腔，宛如甜蜜的痛苦。他吮吸着莫扎特的口腔，扯走对方肺部最后的一点空气，似乎抱着杀死对方的狠心。他们抓住对方，手指崩得发白，如同握住救命稻草一般——如果松开手了，他就会消失。

萨列里想，或许他已经爱到昏迷了。

远处的乐声停了，钢琴停了，提琴也停了，乐队停了。

“他们在等你，”莫扎特说，他笑起来，嘴唇贴着萨列里的，“大师，音乐会要开始了。”

背靠在墙上的音乐家不言不语，音乐消散在空气里，湮灭在呼吸中。他闭上了眼睛，和睁开的时候一样的黑暗。

#

萨列里再次睁开眼睛的时候，天色一如梦中。月光清凉，一片死寂。他趴在钢琴上，压住了好几个琴键。他试探性的按下能够看到的黑白色，叮咚的声音划破夜空，消失在黑暗的尽头。他的眼泪喷涌而出，所有的嫉妒都成了想念，祭奠已经逝去的光。他是阳光，是月光是星光，是太过耀眼的闪光，他们如何能睁开眼睛看到他。

柜子上的那一束玫瑰在秋风之中枯萎，透明的水缸里漂浮着两片金色落叶。他走过去用火柴点燃那根红烛，灯火摇曳，鬼影幢幢。

-FIN-


End file.
